unwatered space
by Kabato
Summary: this is a sequel to Ocean's Void I got permission from the writer to continue the story. Let me know if the story is any good.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

A bird is flying over the horizon. The sky is decorated in a beautiful sunset. The clashes of pink and blue gives the sky a comforting look. The Dragons on the ground are feeling nothing of comfort. Kimiko and Clay were trying to clean the floor and the counter. Raimundo had made a mess of the beautiful room, when he decided to practice indoors.

Raimundo looked up and met Kimikos's furious stare. "Why is it you have to make a mess of everything, now we are going to be late."

Raimundo just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Don't worry we have more than enough time to make it to dinner."

While he was saying this, Dojo slipped and the boxes he was carrying fell down. Kimiko and Raimundo took a big breath, they didn't know how much of this they could take. Clay went over and helped Dojo clean up the mess. Everything was placed in its place and the group headed for dinner. On their way there they pass a small water fountain.

Omi silently watches his friends pass him. His friends are dressed well. Raimundo is wearing this cool jacket. Clay has a new hat. And Kimiko got a new hairdo. Even Dojo looks better since he brought this lotion that makes his scales to shine. A cold wind passes him, which makes Omi to clutch his shirt closer to him. Wishing he wore something better than the trousers and the blue shirt. Over the wind he could see his friends taking their seats and getting ready to eat.

It would seem his friends have managed to survive without him. Omi gets out of the temple, goes to the small river near theplace and patiently waits for his friends to come out to play. He never hears his friends talking at lunch time about how much they miss him and how everything is not the same. It is still light outside and Omi didn't want to ruin the beautiful sky by crying. Besides if it should rain his friends would have to stay indoors. Omi wouldn't like that because he enjoys watching his friends playing. The wind has picked up again and a small droplet of rain could be seen falling from the sky. Omi closes his eyes and tries to keep the tears prison inside.

Omi watches Raimundo and Clay roll a rock back and forth. He starts to wonder if he could go back in time. Omi wishes he still had the sands of time. Raimundo and Clay get bored with their playing and move on to another game. Omi does not follow them and just stares at the sky.

A voice says "You can travel back in time…"  
Omi abruptly turns around, " Who said that? where are you? Show Yourself "  
The voice answers " I am your water element, when you summon water, it is me you summon."  
"How is this possible", Omi interrupts him. The water takes form and Omi is met with a reflection of himself.  
"You are able to hear my thoughts because you are now water."  
Omi looks at his water element in astonishment. "So… how is it I can go back in time" Asked Omi warily.  
The water element simply tells Omi " The same way water can travel up and down the river is in a way the same as you can travel up and down the sea of time."  
Omi thinks about what the element said and it made sense. Anxious eyes met the water element and asked " How does one go about this traveling back in time." The water element tells Omi all he needs to know

* * *

thanks for reading the story and please review. I know the format is not that good. I have been trying to install the open office, but it isn't working. sorry To Explain The Story 

Omi is going to travel back in time in reverse for the 2 weeks. for example if the story ended on a friday then the story would start on friday and make the saturday thursday then make the sunday wednesday and so forth, except our characters would believe they are moving forward. So they would go back and with each step change everything until they reach the beginning of the 2 weeks. They would usethe end result to determine the course of the future. Anyways i will just let the story explain itself


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Xiolin Showdown

thanksMangaMistress for your review

* * *

The birds in the air were moving east. They were migrating to escape the harsh winter.  
Down below on the lake Omi was flowing in the opposite direction. The sun was shinning.  
The flashes of light would gently touch the leaves in the trees and give them unique colors. There were different types of green. Some he couldn't even name.

Omi hesitated a bit before moving forward. 'It is really beautiful out here, but where I am going is dreadful'.  
He painfully turned his eyes from the sun and moved forward.

The beautiful landscape gave way to a barred land. There were pieces of debris everywhere. The building looked finished but not in a good way.  
What scared Omi the most was that there was nothing there. ' It was like everything departed from this place. As if they sensed an evil presence about the place'.

Omi closed his eyes and started flowing towards the dudgeon. On the far side were the pipes his friends used to escape. Upon entering the pipes he slowly swam to his destination. His eyes glanced to and fro looking uncertain.  
He came upon a room with cages and looked away shamefully. He could not believe he was about to place his friends in such conditions. The floor was hard, the place did not look very welcoming. Even at its best the place stink.  
" Your friends were not harmed before and they won't be this time". His water element he had forgotten about him.  
" You chose the path that would allow you to live, to that extent would changes be made". His reflection looked like he had one more thing to add, but was reluctant.  
Omi turned his entire body to face the water element. " What have you kept from me?".  
The water element looked Omi in the eye and replied "nothing", but when he quickly averted his eyes Omi knew he was lying.  
By now Omi was seriously worried. 'Whatever evil there is, it is better to know what one is fighting against'. Omi pleaded "Tell me I must know!"  
Omi turned himself to look straight at the water element's eyes. "I am sorry to say this, but the torture you endured with Chase you will face again."  
Determinedly Omi retorted " I will do whatever is necessary, Chase will pay".  
Omi tried to reassure himself that he would be reunited with his friends.

The water element reached out and touched Omi's shoulders. "Omi we must continue" "I will be with you after you return but we will not be able to communicate as we have now." I will go back to just hearing your command and fulfilling them".  
The water element had already filled him with everything he needed to know. "Thank you very much honorable ally, goodbye my friend." They shook hands.

The path forward that he was taking backwards was a precarious one. To have none to share the burden with is most depressing. His forehead glowed and he continued the trip in high speed.  
Omi passed many rooms and some he used to occupy. No matter how fast he went whenever he passed certain rooms a deep sadness would fill his heart and bring him close to tears. The hatred this place held, Omi felt it deep in his bones. Omi continued on until he reached the most beautiful place in the dudgeon. The place had also suffered during the fight with Chase, but you could still picture the spring that was once there.

* * *

if you have any question let me know.


End file.
